


Unexpected Rescue

by FictionalNutter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel Lives, Gen, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Repentant Gadreel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalNutter/pseuds/FictionalNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to Tumblr, based on a prompt from sammaelsammy regarding Gabriel being the one to free Sam from Gadreel’s control, Gadreel knowing what he was doing was wrong, and set to the song Sacrimony by Kamelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IntoThatGoodNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoThatGoodNight/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](http://supernaturallyimagined.tumblr.com/post/81806066080/unexpected-rescue).
> 
> Prompts are accepted on my Tumblr, SupernaturallyImagined, all the time!

Dean had to turn away from Sam after awhile. He and Castiel had successfully found the younger hunter and restrained him, or, well, the angel inside him, but Dean couldn’t keep looking at his brother’s unconscious body restrained to a chair.

"Dean," Castiel said hesitantly. "I believe we will need Crowley."

Closing his eyes, Dean ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath. It was dark outside, but it seemed like it had been that way for ages now. Everything about the situation was surreal, and Dean kept praying that he was dreaming.

"No," Dean finally said, shaking his head. "Sam would kill me if he knew I let Crowley in on this. There has to be another way."

Castiel frowned, seeming to consider the statement. “It is…possible,” he allowed after a moment.

Dean whirled around, expression more hopeful than it had been in days. “What’s possible?” He demanded.

"I have a theory," Castiel admitted. "Nothing more. I will see if I am right, and if I am, we may be able to solve this problem without involving Crowley further."

They had used Crowley to track Sam down, but Dean didn’t want the demon king anywhere near his brother’s head. The angel within him, whoever he was, was still out for now, and Dean was hoping that would be enough.

"Go, Cas," Dean urged. "Hurry." He blinked, and Castiel was gone. Dean took a seat opposite Sam, rubbing at his temples to try and sooth the raging chaos inside his head. For as much pain as he was going through dealing with all of this, he couldn’t imagine what it was like for Sam. He could only hope that Castiel returned soon.

 

The angel was gone for no more than half an hour before he returned, looking both relieved and slightly aggravated.

"Well?" Dean urged, on his feet almost before he realized it.

"I found him," Castiel announced, expression morphing into one that clearly said he was pleased with himself.

"Found who?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Long time no see, Dean-o," the voice came from behind him.

Dean had turned around and had an angel blade in hand before he’d even really registered the thought to move. “What the hell?” He blurted, eyes wide with shock.

"Put the blade away," Gabriel ordered, rolling his eyes. "I didn’t come out of hiding to get threatened. I came to figure out which of my brothers is taking an advantage of Samsquatch’s body."

"How are you even alive?" Dean demanded, bewildered.

"God," Gabriel retorted. "Castiel isn’t His only favorite, you know. Now, can I help your brother or what?"

"Why would you want to help us?" Dean asked warily, starting to relax slowly.

"Because, believe it or not, I actually like you chuckle heads, and I’d rather not see Sammy over there get taken advantage of." Gabriel shrugged, something in his eyes suggesting that wasn’t the whole reason.

Dean finally stepped back, tucking the blade back in his jacket. “Fine. When you get in, tell him ‘Poughkeepsie,’ that way he’ll know you’re for real.”

Gabriel snorted. “You guys have code words. That’s adorable.”

"Also," Dean said firmly, ignoring the archangel, "If you see that son of a bitch who took over my brother, you tell him that he betrayed my trust, and I am going to end him." The steel in his eyes made it clear that he meant every word.

Gabriel just nodded, choosing not to debate the point. He moved forward to Sam’s still form, pressed his fingers against the hunter’s temple, and entered his mind.

He was immediately inside what he knew to be the Men Of Letters bunker. He hadn’t been involved with the Winchesters since Lucifer had stabbed him, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t keeping tabs. He only had a moment to identify his surroundings before Sam, who had been sitting at the table, noticed him.

"What the…?" Sam jumped too his feet, a war between fear and hope in his eyes.

"Let me save you some time," Gabriel interrupted. "Yes, I’m real. God did it, because He just loves me that way. Dean said I had to say Poughkeepsie, which is a dumb word. We’re inside your brain right now, and you’ve got a rogue angel rattling around in here." After a beat he added, "Other than me, I mean. I’m here to get you to wake up."

Sam gaped at him for a moment, but the code word from his brother seemed to override his concerns. “Okay, let’s say for argument’s sake that all that is true,” he hedged. “I can’t have an angel in me. I would have had to consent.”

"Based on what Castiel told me when he came to ask for my help, Dean tricked into saying yes so that you wouldn’t die." Gabriel shrugged. That was a whole separate issue he didn’t have to deal with.

Sam looked a little like a kicked puppy at that news, but didn’t otherwise comment. “Okay, well, how do I get this angel out?”

As though summoned by the words, the angel in question appeared in the room, looking angry. “You cannot,” he declared.

Gabriel stared in open shock at the new arrival. “Gadreel?” He murmured, disbelieving.

Gadreel turned to Gabriel, seeming equally surprised. “Gabriel? How are you here?”

"How are you here?" Gabriel returned. "You’ve been in prison as long as I’ve been away."

Gadreel scowled. “The ejection of angels from Heaven caused us all to fall, even those in prison. You, however, are supposed to be dead. Even in prison we heard the news that Lucifer had ended you.”

Gabriel waved his hand noncommittally. “Eh, nothing about a fatal stab wound by an angel blade that a little communing with the Father can’t fix. Do you mind telling me why you hijacked a friend of mine to go on a murder spree?”

Sam’s head snapped up, first at Gabriel calling him a friend, then his eyes widened with horror at the next comment. “I’ve been killing people? He asked weakly. Suddenly he staggered backwards, an onslaught of distant memories hitting him. “Oh, God,” he moaned, his hand flying to his head to try and stem the pain. “I killed Kevin?” He asked, his tone horrified.

Gabriel crossed the room to Sam in two quick steps and gripped the hunter tightly by the shoulders. “Sammy, listen to me. You haven’t done anything. The prophet and the others were killed by Gadreel. You are innocent in this. Understand?”

Sam nodded, but didn’t look like he believed it.

Gadreel looked pained. “I did not wish to,” he admitted. “Metatron required it of me. It is part of the task to reshape Heaven.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “That pompous scribe is an ass if I’ve ever met one,” he muttered. “Listen, just because Metatron tried to recruit you to some cause doesn’t mean it’s right. That’s how he tricked Castiel too, from what I’ve been told. You don’t have to follow his orders.”

"I did not enjoy the deaths I was forced to cause," Gadreel commented slowly. "I do not see how else Heaven can be restored."

"It can’t," Sam snapped at him. "Kevin found that in the tablet before I…we…you…whatever killed him. Metatron is screwin with you."

Gadreel looked increasingly upset, and he held out his hands in supplication towards Gabriel. “What do I do?”

"You get the hell out of Sam Winchester and you make it right," Gabriel said pointedly. "I’ll do my best to help you."

Sam glanced up at Gabriel with a raised eyebrow, curious.

The archangel nodded. “First, I’m going to make sure you’re completely healed,” he informed the hunter. “Then, I’m going to see what we can do to get Metatron out of the murder business. From there, we’ll do what we can.”

Sam nodded slowly, looking to Gadreel to see if he agreed.

"Very well," Gadreel commented.

There was suddenly a bright light, and Sam was alone in his head.

Dean nearly wept with relief when Sam’s eyes opened. He had his brother unbound in a second, pulling him into an immediate hug. “Thank God,” he breathed.

Gabriel straightened from beside Sam and coughed pointedly at Dean, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Thank you," Dean muttered petulantly, but his eyes were sincere.

"We need to get out of here so I can ensure Samsquatch is fully healed," Gabriel informed him. "After that, I need to go find Gadreel and help solve this mess. I guess I don’t get to stay out of this one."

Castiel stiffened. “Gadreel?” He demanded. “The angel was Gadreel?”

"Not now, Cas," Gabriel warned. "I’ll find him, and we’ll fix everything. Starting with Sammy here, because I’ll be damned if you’re dying on my watch, kiddo."

"Thanks, Gabriel," Sam murmured.

"Anytime." Gabriel replied, snapping his fingers to take them all to safety.


End file.
